You can take the boy out of the shade
by DixieGrayson
Summary: It's been years, he thought he'd left it all behind...but there's something big happening, and he needs to be there. He's on the run again, but this time it's for the right reasons. Watch as Richard Grayson steps out of the light...and back into the shade. Rated T for Gore, Violence and swearing. No pairings, no OC's. Cover Image found on Google. SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF A THIEF.
1. faking

I stand outside the mountain, on a perch over the deep sea, looking up to the heavens, salty tears running down my face. The next mission with my team, I will die. Or at least, that is what every-one will think. I don't want to do this to my friends, no, my family, but this is not optional. Something big is going to happen in Gotham, I don't know what and I don't know how long for, but what I do know is millions of people will die if someone doesn't intervene. I want to get to the bottom of the matter, before it gets out of hand. I'm going to have to go in deep. I'm going to have to step out of the light and go back into the shade.

No-one can no. No-one can see. If they had any idea what I was doing they would be ashamed, I would no longer fit in. Then again, if im honest, I am not one of them. I am not a child. My head involuntarily snaps round as the door opens behind me and light engulfs me. It's too bright, so I leave it. "Rob come on buddy, it's cold" I walk over, sticking to the shadows. "it's okay rob, you're only 13, way too young to take care of yourself." Oh poor wally, he has no idea. So child-like and innocent. I'm jealous.

* * *

_Mission briefing_

_Mount Justice_

_15th January_

_20:00pm Local time._

"You are to watch and get information on the drug shipment, no more". This is perfect, Stanicos warehouse district is right next to a cliff. I will need the equipment and supplies ready, but it's possible. "you will depart tomorrow at 23:00pm, team dismissed." And with that the group disperses but Bruce grabs my shoulder and turns me around, our masked eyes meet. "I have a mission of my own, so I will not see you leave. This is a dangerous mission….just don't die, okay?" I nod looking at the floor, tears threatening to once again spill over my bottom eye-lid. "Good night Robin." he leans down, I feel him kiss my forehead and I remember the moment, knowing it may never come again. Without another word he leaves. I don't have long to prepare. I leave for the manor.

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

_Richard's room_

_11:34pm- local time._

I pull out my old rucksack, still covered in my blood. It takes me a while to stop staring, to stop remembering. Taking a deep breath I walk towards the wardrobe, and I break the padlock on the bottom draw. Cautiously I pull it open. There's only four items in the draw: My black hoodie (once it was too big for me, now it should fit perfectly), my knife, my first gun (I never pulled the trigger, it still has its original bullets) and my wallet chain. Still covered in blood from the day. The day I found a home, the day I got a life. I'm going to leave everything I have, to go back to everything I had. I stuff it all (and a pair of black jeans and converse) in my bag and pick up the final item, teddy. I'm running out of time, so I leave to set up.

* * *

_Stanico city_  
_Beach-side out-skirts_  
_The next day_  
_00:00_

The fight is going Badly, this is perfect. The cold rain batters upon my Kevlar as I fight alongside my team. I know what's going to happen. I can't pull this off until someone attacks me properly! Then I see him, a huge obnoxious man with bulging muscle and sweat dripping from him like the rain falling from above. He pulls out a machine gun, this is perfect! Rapidly he fires and I dodge every bullet fired, until one hits me. It ricochets off my bullet proof vest but everyone's to far away to see, they think it hit. "Robin!" Wally's voice is laced with fear like my own is laced with regret, I start running, pretending the bullets are to strong. I stop at the cliff edge. If this goes wrong I will die, no ones there to catch me this time. "Robin what are you doing?" What I have to. "Wally I'm going to have to jump" what I need to. "I'm going to fall. What I was born to do. "Tell batman I said thank you." I stare down into the liquid abyss below, where waves crash against the rocks. "I'm sorry" then I jump. In the distance I hear my name being screamed like whispers in the wind. I pull out my bat-line, swinging into a whole I blew into the cliff side earlier. I land in the cave I pull the line in and do the final step. I had placed my back-pack in the mini-cave earlier. I yank a knife out of the sack and take the final step, I cut of my arm from the elbow down. My lip bleeds where I bite it, just to not cry out in anguish. They won't need a body now. Then I throw it into the waters below me "ROBIN!" I'm sorry "he can't be dead" I'm sorry. "Why?" I'm sorry "h-he was my baby brother" I can't listen anymore. I pull my hoodie and clothing out of my bag, I get changed, but I don't put my hoodie on. Grabbing my cape I rip it, then I tie it around my now stumped arm, it stops the blood flow and it numbs the pain. Then I tie up one sleeve of my hoodie using a hand and my teeth. I slip around me and do the zip up. Then i attach the wallet chain, fully becoming him. I will have to wait here till they're gone. It's a long wait so I sit there and I cry. I was never a hero, I was always a villain. I was always a fake. I was always a shade.

* * *

**A/N: here it is! I hope you like it, I was going to wait longer but I just couldn't. Okay, now so here's the bit everyone does! For this chapter I am asking...begging for 10 reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update so please REVIEW!**

**DixieGrayson xx**


	2. Mourning

_16th January 2013_

I crawl out of my 'cave' in the early hours of the morning...after my arm had been found. Once on top of the cliff I throw my uniform into the sea below. What I see on the grass beneath my feat shocks me. Burnt into the grass is the sign of the cross. Crouching down, I touch it. They think i'm dead. It worked.

* * *

_Gotham City_

_The doorway of a store_

_17th January 2013_

_08:00am_

I awake to the sound of birds chirping...bull shit, I awaken to the sound of engines revving and horns honking. I awaken to the sound of Gotham. This is the same doorway I slept in all those years ago. Unfortunately for me Bobs Buns went out of business the day I got adopted. No breakfast for me then. I don't really need it anyway. I stand up and stretch, feeling every bone click into place one by one. I've got to go visit an old friend...and hopefully get my arm sorted before it gets infected. I pick up my rucksack and pull it onto my shoulders...shoulder. that's going to take some getting used to.

Then I see it, a black limo, driving through the streets of Gotham. Members of the public, old and young, all wearing back and steadily walking behind the car. I into the shadow behind me, back pressed flush against the wall. I wonder what's happening?

I duck into the crowd, yanking my hood up, casting a shade over my face. Covering the tell tale scars, mapping out my life. The group slowly trudges forward, all in silence. It's like the whole city is being mind-controlled...or they're in mourning. I stare up at the Gotham cemetery gates. The sleek black car slowly grinds to a halt. it can't be. Not all of this...not for me. "Thank you people of Gotham for coming out on a cold rainy day like this, he would have been, in his words, whelmed". They're all here, my whole second family. Even Roy. Oh god! I place my head in my hands. Why are they doing this? "he was a brave soldier, and the best baby brother anyone could have asked for". Oh Wally. "Robin will never be forgotten" Auntie Diana. ""Good-bye...son". I can't take it. I sprint through the crowd, tears welling up in my eyes and over spilling onto my face. The rain and my tears gather in pools at the bottom of my jaw.

I run into something. head-buying it by accident. "watch it kid- Shade?" I look up, my eyes meeting those of my first friend in the criminal underworld. Sports master. "Zucco said you died...5 years ago"

* * *

**I'm sorry its short, it looked so much longer on my note pad. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed or simply read. **15 reviews is my aim for this chapter,** come on I know you guys can do it. Thanks again**

**DixieG xx**

**P.s this is the disclaimer for every chapter: I do not own young justice, and never will.**


	3. Telling

_Memories_

* * *

"God kid, you look like shit". A bitter laugh escapes my cracked, dry lips. "well there's an informed opinion". Out of the corner of my eye I see him lift up his mask. "Zucco showed us your blood! Where have you been?" Slowly I sit on the curb, feeling the cold water soak through my jeans, but I don't care. "I've been travelling, been seeing the world." I feel his hand connect with my pale cheek. The bruise is like the remnants of coal, a dark patch marring my skin. My head snaps sharply to the side on contact. "Okay, I deserved that." He grabs my hair, yanking my head backwards. "Five years shade, five fucking years!" his voice crescendos into a shout, hand tightening on my ebony strands with every word he spits out. "Your being awfully caring for someone who disowned his own children." With that he shoves my head forwards. "Being a dads different to being a big cousin…or even brother shade" Oh there it is the brother card. "Been a long time since you called me that." A minute of awkward silence passes. The tension in the air is so thick you could almost touch it. "Where are you staying, you'll get ill on the street." I shrug my shoulders, becoming painfully aware about my missing limb. "I d'no, where ever a job comes up." He sighs. "come with me, but I swear to god if you tell anyone about this, I will hang you out on a pylon by your god-damned spleen." A small smile graces my lips. "Right, 'cause that's reassuring"

As we walk and talk I begin to become painfully aware of just how easily I have once again become a shade. The realisation turns into guilt, swelling up in my heart. I know that like a full balloon, only one more pump of guilt and it will burst…or in my case I'll break down. Why did I ever pretend to be a good little boy? I've always been a cocky little thief. I close my eyes and can picture Bruce looking at me smiling with pride. "you're doing really great Dickie" I reach my arms up and he picks me up, resting me gently on his hip. "Every day you manage an extra step, the stronger your legs get and then you'll be walking in no time at all." He was right of course, six months later I was flipping around again like the little acrobat I was. "How do you know that daddy?" He grins running a hand through my bangs "Because you're a good boy Dickie, and good things happen to good boys." I s'pose following that logic bad things happened to bad boys…and I'm as bad as you get. The only child who is technically a member of the injustice league…yeah I'm glad the team never found out about that one.

We finally get to our destination. I always knew I would end up here. "arkham?" the swirling clouds above the hell hole makes it seem even more ominous than before. "I swear we avoid this place like the plague?" Sports-masters eyes glint behind the mask, taking on a snake like appearance. "That's what I said , IVY OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." Vines sprout out from the floor knocking me off balance. I put my hands out to stop myself falling, forgetting the obvious. A Thorn gouges into my stump, piercing the flesh like a butchers hook would a pigs carcass. Pain shoots throughout my body, each nerve burns as if the tips were being soaked in acid. My pain thresh-hold is overwhelmed, my body can't take it so it shuts down. Engulfing me into darkness.

Slowly I blink my eyes open, a searing pain spreading throughout my arm like a fire in a dry forest…wait, arm? I raise my stump only to see a metal contraption, hooked to the end of my now closed wound. I stare and move it, I look like fucking terminator! "liking firefly's handy work?" I stretch my hand, an evil smirk adorning my features. "What's the caper? Your lot wouldn't fix me up if I wasn't needed." Lawrence is about to answer when a shrill voice cuts him off. "Puddin' your awake!" I feel my jaw drop. "I repeat, what am I doing here?" Then I hear it. "It's simple shadow kid." No. "There's going to be a war." Not him. "You are the baby of the old injustice league, become the son of the new one." His drawn white features come into view. His twisted laugh resonating throughout the cavern under the island. "You've been drafted!

* * *

**A/N: Umm to chapter 2s reviewer I always appreciate reviews but what was with the nerd knowledge spam? Anyway, sorry it was so short, when I wrote it on paper it took 4 pages. please review! They are very, very appreciated! Thank you.**

**Dixie G**


	4. Trapping

_1st September 2013_

_21:15pm_

_Arkham Asylum_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to shade, Happy Birthday to you" I Smile as every shit faced crook in Gotham crowds around me. But hey it's where I belong. "Happy Birthday Kid" Lawrence ruffles my onyx mop of hair. They all pass me presents, not wrapped but gifts none the less. I laugh as I pull out a couple of joke presents like rubber guns. Sportsmaster passes me a black box, I rip the lid off and my eyes gleam. Laying there, coiled like a deadly snake is a new wallet chain. It's brilliant. I launch myself into a hug with him. Just 'cause I know it makes him feel awkward. What can I say, you learn a lot in that time. I hear a slow clapping behind me in the darkness, I still get scared when he does that. "Happy Birthday sonny" The joker steps out into the light. "As a present I thought you might want in on a bit of field action" I nod my head rapidly. They haven't let me fight yet, I'm always sat back at the asylum hacking. "Well then here's your main present from your Daddy J" That's weird when did the daddy happen, it's always been Uncle J. He pulls out a gleaming knife. It's beautiful. Slowly I reach out to touch it. "This isn't your present kiddo! This is!" He grabs the handle and before I can blink he has the back of my neck in a grip. He lays the knife on my skin, pressing down until crimson blood oozes from my pale skin. He drags the knife along. It crawls so slowly, yet carefully. I dare not scream. No one does. He throws me to the floor and spits on me. Yanking my hair up he whispers in my ear. "Now you know why I said Daddy J". With that he drops me. When he's gone the others rush forwards, Lawrence gently tilts my face back. They recoil with horror. Then I see it. In his belt Buckle…I know how he got his scars.

They will stay with me, but No one but the other criminals will ever see them. I depart tomorrow anyway, I've got to scour the world with sports to find the best weapons. I won't be coming home until I'm 16 - they will have forgotten me by then. Hopefully…

* * *

_2nd October 2015_

_21:15pm_

_Gotham City_

_"There's no activity here"_ "Rodger I'll keep you posted if I see something". Hello, hello, hello, I'd recognise that voice anywhere…admittedly it's more mature. He must be 18 now. I mean I haven't been in Gotham for what two years. I stay behind the wall so I can listen to the conversation for more evidence. "How are you coping mate" "Honest answer Roy…I'm not. I've been to the grave. I-It's Just he was so y-young" Grave? Oh Shit yeah, I died didn't I…well I say died…. _"I feel the same Wally, look don't cry now, tonight we'll go back to mine, I'll put Lian to sleep and we can hang yeah?"_ "Yeah thanks man" who the hell's 'Lian'? I watch as a tall, muscled ginger figure walks towards me. He's in a modern version of Wally's KF uniform, the stealth mode. It's him. I lay flat against the shadowed wall, hood over my face. I'm not all that proud of my appearance, the smile is still etched there. It reminds me of who I was - It reminds me of Richard Grayson. A kid that died when he was 13.

As my arm presses against the wall it makes a loud creaking noise. I knew I should have oiled it, It's still the same old piece of metal so it's bound to play up a bit. Wally's head snaps towards me. He can't see me…at least I hope he can't. "I'VE GOT HIM" Heat vision goggles, riiiggghhhtttt. "Evening hero!" I begin to run towards the edge of the building getting ready to jump. Then Lights slam on around me. Shit- this can't be happening! I look around wildly but there's no help in sight. I have two options: Jump and fall, or get caught and have the joker beat the shit out of me ….or worse. I've made my decision I look at the hero's beginning to corner me. It was a trap. That's why Wally didn't run after me. The wind whips through my hair, This time I don't cry. I stand on the ledge. Anything's better that dealing with the Joker.

It's just like my first night as Robin…I know how this situation will end. The harsh light beats down on me. This time I'm the criminal...Guess it's time to stop living.

I jump.

I fall.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! So many exams! Please review! No flames please! Thanks to all my reviewers/favers/followers! Do you think maybe we could reach 15, come on guys I know you can do this :) **

**Thanks again :) Please review**

**Dixie G**


End file.
